


Justin's Frustrations- Part II

by OMB



Series: Justin's Frustrations [2]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMB/pseuds/OMB
Summary: Thank you to my good friend Granville for contributing this chapter of the series.





	Justin's Frustrations- Part II

Justin writhed in his bed. He couldn’t sleep. The beds at Rideau Cottage were not as comfortable as those at 24 Sussex Drive, which he blamed for the lack of proper rest. Why did they have to renovate the residence now? During one of the most intense times in his premiership. He missed nights at Sussex Drive. Growing up there as a teenager, sneaking out in the middle of the night to slip his security detail to fuck whichever girl he was seeing that week. He missed it now.  
He laid his hands on his bare, muscular chest as he stared at the ceiling. The hardness in his underwear was becoming unbearable. So desperately Justin wanted to release. To shoot his load all over his rippling chest, watching as the cum dripped along the ridges of his abs. Every night was a struggle not to grab his member and finish himself off. But he has promised Yves-Francois, and as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to keep his word.  
Not of course that he was beginning to find himself attracted to the Quebecer of course. He would never. He was straight as they come. Sure, he had some dalliances with boys in high school and college – but who hadn’t sucked a dick just to experience it? Justin Trudeau was the charming sexy world leader that made everyone swoon. He couldn’t be taking up the ass. It was below his station to be pleasuring another man like this. Not that there is anything wrong with taking in the ass, but the sexy, heterosexual Prime Minister could not be seen to be a bottom. It would discredit him at the G20.  
No, he thought, next time he met with Yves-Francois, he would blow his load and end this. He dropped a hand down to his cock, lightly brushing it with the tips of his fingers over the top of his tight boxer briefs. Soon, he thought, before rolling over to try and sleep.

***

Yves-Francois pushed open the door of his car and stepped out, doing up the top button of his suit jacket as he did. The sharply dressed Francophone had a plan. To secure more for his province. And to pound the Prime Minister’s hole into oblivion – whichever came first. As he began to walk up to the door of Rideau Cottage, he noticed the Prime Minister’s security detail coming up the drive. Justin had been out jogging.  
A loosely fitting tank top barely disguised the Prime Minister’s bulging pectoral muscles and rippled abdomen. A pair of small shorts clung tightly to the PM’s frame, warming fitting around a shaped, muscular pair of butt cheeks. Beads of sweat dripped from his face as he thundered up the road. It was clear he had been going hard in his run tonight, fiercely pushing his athletic body to its peak.  
“Yves!” the PM called between puffs, “Sorry I’m late”.  
“Not a problem Justin,” the Quebecer purred in his deep accent, “you’re just on time”.  
The mere scene made Yves-Francois aroused, feeling his cock begin to stir his pants. Taking this man tonight would be more than just a pleasure. The PM let the two of them into the house and ordered his security detail to take a night off – or at least as many as protocol would allow – as it was only negotiations, nothing too serious.  
“Please, make yourself comfortable,” the PM said as he led his visitor into the main room of the house, “I need to shower before we can get down to business.” The PM quickly made his way upstairs. Yves-Francois could sense the nervous tremble in the PM’s voice.  
Yves removed his jacket, undid his cufflinks, pushed his sleeves up to elbows and loosened his tie. He heard the sound of the shower running upstairs and began to think about the water dripping over the Prime Minister’s naked body. Yves poured out a glass of scotch hoping that might take his mind off it, but no. The sound of the water pounding down only made him think about the Prime Minister’s body. His perfectly formed ass.  
Fuck it, he thought to himself, downing the scotch, kicking off his shoes and making his way up the stairs.  
Yves gently pushed open the door to the bathroom and gazed upon the naked Prime Minister. He had his back turned to Yves, allowing the Quebecer to marvel upon the man’s perfectly shaped ass. To say it was peach-like was almost offensive as there was nothing else like this. Yves felt himself begin to harden as he gazed upon the PM. He quickly stripped himself down, allowing his rapidly hardening cock to escape and bounce as it sprung free.  
Gingerly laying down his glasses on the vanity, Yves walked towards the shower, sliding his hands gently onto Justin’s waist. The Prime Minister jumped at the feeling of the Quebecer’s hands on his side.  
“What are you….?” Justin exclaimed in surprise, trailing off and never getting quite to the end of that sentence.  
“I think you know,” Yves growled into Justin’s ear, before planting a deep, passionate kiss on the nape of the Prime Minister’s neck. Justin felt his skin rub against the Francophone’s teeth and knew it would leave a mark. But he didn’t care anymore, he was losing himself in this moment. The ecstasy he was feeling prompted him to reach for his own dick, itself hardening. But Yves batted away his hand.  
“Not now Justin, only when I say so.”  
“Please Yves,” Justin moaned, “I’m dying here. I need to cum!”  
“I told you how this was going to work,” Yves replied sternly.  
Justin turned to face the Quebecer, the water of the shower still streaming over the both of them.  
“I don’t think that’s going to work for me, Yves” Justin replied. “The world cannot know that the Prime Minister of Canada took a dick down his throat and up the ass. No way. It would ruin my credibility.”  
Yves looked into the Prime Minister’s eyes and slid his hand around the back of the man’s neck.  
“You’re right, no one can know,” Yves purred. “And no one will. So long as you keep doing as I say.”  
Yves came to rest his hand on the top of Justin’s head, and began to apply pressure. Taking a deep breath and sighing, Justin complied, sinking to his knees. Yves’ cock was long and thick, and despite having taken it before, it daunted him. He grasped it with one hand and began to slowly rub it up and down.  
Yves frowned and looked down. “No Justin, you know what to do.”  
Dutifully, realising he had no other choice, he slowly took the Frenchman into his mouth. Yves let out a deep moan as the warmth of Justin’s mouth closed around the head of his cock. Slowly Justin began to take it deeper and deeper, with Yves grasping onto the Prime Minister’s wet hair to pull him down further. Justin felt himself start to gag as Yves’ cock hit the back of his throat, and rushed to push himself backwards to alleviate the pressure.  
Forcing himself off Yves, Justin looked up. “Dude! I clearly can’t deep throat, and you’re like, eight inches!”  
Yves still had his hands in Justin’s hair, so decided to pull the man’s head backwards and leaned over him.  
“You will take my dick all the way down your throat if I say that’s what it takes for you to be Prime Minister. Understand?”  
“I will do what I need to in order to hold this job, but this is ridicul- oOMF!” Before he could finish, Yves had thrust his cock back inside his mouth. The Prime Minister continued to gag and moan in fear as Yves took pleasure from using the Prime Minister’s throat like he would use his ass.  
Always one to adapt to the situation, Justin placed his hands on Yves’ perk ass cheeks in order to try and steady the speed of the thrust filling his mouth with cock.  
“God for a whiny little bitch, you sure take it well,” Yves moaned as he pumped his cock into the Prime Minister kneeling before him. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. He could finish now and take the Prime Minister, or wait for a second go tonight.  
Fuck it, he thought. He wanted to finish.  
“I’m going to cum on your face,” Yves moaned. Justin’s eyes shot open in fear, just as he began to get the hang of sucking on Yves’ cock.  
Justin pulled all the way back so his mouth was no longer full of dick. “What!?”  
“I’m going to cover your face in my load, Justin,” Yves coyly replied. “Don’t worry, the water will wash it all off, but I want you there – hopeless – covered in my cum.”  
Yves put his cock back into Justin’s mouth. “Don’t worry, I won’t get any in your eyes.”  
The Quebecer continued to thrust his cock deep into Justin’s mouth, making the man splutter with every thrust as the head of his dick hit the back of Justin’s throat. The pleasure was immense, and the power trip he had was intense. He was the most powerful man in Canada. He quite literally had the Prime Minister on his knees begging. It was just… too… good…  
Yves felt himself reach the edge. He quickly pulled himself from the Prime Minister’s mouth just as his hot, steamy load erupted violently onto Justin’s face. Yves let out a huge moan as his cock throbbed pushing out more cum, settling across the Prime Minister’s nose, running down around the side of his mouth and splashing dangerously close to his eye. Yves released the pressure he maintained on Justin’s hair.  
The Prime Minister remained on his knees as Yves recovered his breath.  
“Can I cum now?” he asked.  
“Of course not,” Yves replied. “I’m not finished with you yet. I’m going to take that ass later tonight.”  
Yves stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
“Get yourself cleaned up and let’s do some actual negotiations before I fuck that hole of yours.”  
Yves strode out of the bathroom leaving Justin on the floor of the shower, covered in cum, desperate to blow his own load. Justin looked sheepishly at his rock hard dick, letting out a soft whimper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my good friend Granville for contributing this chapter of the series.


End file.
